It is a well known practice to utilize holders of various types to contain a plurality of flyers or other forms of printed matter for access by the public. Such devices are commonly utilized, for example, in the real estate business. Such holders are often employed outdoors with consequent exposure to the elements.
Typically, such devices are relatively expensive; however, attempts have been made to lower the cost of printed matter holders. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,643, issued December, 1993, for example, discloses an outdoor plastic information dispenser which utilizes a transparent plastic bag, preferably of clear, soft, vinyl, for the display of the informational contents. A combination hanger/flap formed from a single piece of corrugated polypropylene plastic is incorporated in the structure to provide support and stability. The hanger/flap is attached to the bag by fastening grommets.
The following patents relate to various packaging assemblies, including assemblies at least partially formed of molded plastic, and are believed to be representative of the general state of the prior art in that field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,607, issued May 17, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,936, issued Aug. 13, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,806, issued Feb. 28, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,354, issued May 11, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,829, issued Mar. 5, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,776, issued Feb. 1, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,568, issued Feb. 25, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,794, issued Oct. 29, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,070, issued Dec. 16, 1986.
Such prior art devices are not intended for (nor are they particularly appropriate for) display and dispensing of flyers and similar flat articles.